Achatsuki
by Erun1
Summary: The Akatsuki get computers. But Madara is trying way too hard to be cool. Or, he doesn't understand the internet. Possible future yaoi. Also possible swearing. PIC BY X-AIKO-CHAN-X ON DA
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HEY! . i have a lot of fics right now. Empty, Empty's sequel, Family, Akatsuki Diaries, and a fanfic i promised to a follower :3

This is a crack-fic. Implied yaoi. Short yaoi scene in beginning.

It's what the Akatsuki does in between missions ^3^ lmao. And what everyone else does. Talks about other fanfics. :3 and my two faves on youtube: Tenshi and Dana. An online fanfic. Chatrooms involved xD

(Online fanfic)

Madara smiled softly as he kissed Pein.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked

Pein answered with a moan.

(ping!)

Pein looked up. Somebody was messaging him on Achatsuki. Madara had gotten obsessed with the internet and demanded that they get laptops for everybody. And a website. Pein sighed and clicked on the tab.

(convo:)

WorldDomo_Lollipops67 missed call

WorldDomo_Lollipops67 missed call

WorldDomo_Lollipops67 says:

PEIN! MESSAGE ME! I demand you message me this instant!

(sent at 8:37 PM)

Gingers_Have_Souls says:

-_- omg Madara. Shut up please. I'm trying to do work that YOU ASSIGNED!

(sent at 2:49 AM)

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 says:

I'm watching you. I installed a program where I can watch your computer on the laptops. You really like yaoi with you n me Pein? Laughing out loud.

(sent at 2:51 AM)

Gingers_Have_Souls says:

WTFH MADARA! MY COMP IS F-ING PRIVATE! DUDE! -_- and it's lol not laughing out loud. Baka.

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 says:

Well then. But I read that same fanfic, if you want me to we can roleplay like that. Lol.

Gingers_Have_Souls says:

-_-" i'm good. Thx. _

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 says:

What does thx mean? And i love all the funny faces you manage to create with your keyboard. Lol.

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 updated their status:

Online in public chatroom for ninjas.

Gingers_Have_Souls says:

I'm on public chat too. And thx means thanks.

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 says:

Oh. And want to chat on public chatroom?

Gingers_Have_Souls says:

Sure?

Public Chatroom for all shinobi:

Kyuubi_Orange says:

And then I was like: Rasengan! And Sasuke was like: Chidori!

Pink_Lover:

-_- riiiight. Sasuke is better then you.

(WorldDomo_Lollipop67 logged on)

(Gingers_Have_Souls logged on)

Pink_Lover says:

Great. Akatsuki.

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 says:

Hello, fellow shinobi! I'm online!

Gingers_Have_Souls says:

-_- please excuse Madara-sama he's new at this.

(Emo_Uchiha logged on)

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 says: SASUUKKEE! Why won't you accept my request to be your friend?

Emo_Uchiha says:

Dammit guys! Why didn't you wanr me mada was on?

Kyuubi_Orange says:

I didn't know until now! I was eating ramen!

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 says:

Who's mada? And what's wanr? Lol

Gingers_Have_Souls says:

I'm so sorry. You all get one free life pass next time I see you. -_-

Pink_Lover:

O-O can he be any more dense?

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 says:

Who? Lol :) if you cannot tell, that is a smiley face. Not a colon right next to a parenthesis lol.

Kyuubi_Orange says:

Apparently _

(Raven_or_Weasel logged on)

Raven_or_Weasel says:

Hey guys. Hru?

Kyuubi_Orange says:

Hey Ita. Not bad. Mada's on -_-

Pink_Lover says:

Better with you here.

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 says:

ITACHI! And who is mada?

Gingers_Have_Souls says:

Ita. Ur bros on.

Emo_Uchiha says:

NIISAN! I WILL KILL YOU! AND I HATE YOU! I miss you though! And yeah, no duh Pein. Course im on.

Raven_or_Weasel says:

Otuoto! Hru? Eating healthy? Training? Hope u strech b4 training, u could pull something. And i miss you too.

Kyuubi_Orange says:

Ttyl guys. Night.

Pink_Lover says:

Don't b late 2morrow! And same :P

(Kyuubi_Orange logged off)

(Pink_Lover logged off)

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 says:

What does ttyl mean? And you misspelled stretch, Itachi. Also, everyone misspells a lot of things. U instead of you? I don't understand it.

Gingers_Have_Souls says:

-_- thanks Madara. Gonna go guys. Mada is pissing me off. Ttyl. Night.

Emo_Uchiha says:

Night. And oniisan, I'm eating fine. I train a lot. And i stretch. God.

(Gingers_Have_Souls logged off)

WorldDomo_Lollipop67 says:

Who's mada?

Whoops he logged off already.

(real life)

Pein sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

"Damn Madara." Pein got into bed and fell asleep.

A/N: ooooOOO! Please tell me: do you want actual yaoi between them? Or just more funny online stuff :3

Pein: -_- dammit Madara. You're hopeless.

Madara: -3- no im not! U r hopeless. HA! SEE WHAT I DID THERE! Wait, Erun-chan?

Erun: -_- what.

Madara: can you change "see" to "c"

Erun: no.

Madara: :C

Erun: -_-

Madara: xC

Erun: _

Madara: X'C

Erun: Review

Hidan: FOLLOW!

Kakuzu: -still blushing from diaries (read akatsuki diaries)- f-favorite


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Funny online stuff is awesome. And I need less yaoi in my stories. So online fanfic it is! I do not own Naruto.

Pein sighed as he switched the laptop back on. Going online was the best thing that he could do for his nerves right now. Madara wouldn't stop pestering him, so he had to.

Pein closed the page that he was previously on and opened a new tab. He, secretly, was an anime fan and had no idea how these people were able to tape their lives. But they messed some things up. Pein had defeated Naruto but because of the amount of chakra he had, the jinchuriki didn't die. Deidara and everyone else was still alive as well. Pein just figured that the people who edited this stuff were idiots.

"PEIN!"

The ginger groaned. Madara just had to come over at this time of night.

"OPEN UP!"

Pein got up and worked his way around the desk to the door. Just as he was about to unlock it, Madara burnt it down with a fire jutsu.

"GAH! PEIN! I'M ON FIRE! AHHHHHHHH!"

Pein rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Madara. How did you ever become strong."

"PUT IT OUT!"

Pein sighed again and reached for a bucket that he always kept by his door. Madara tended to burn it down and somehow caught on fire. Every once and a while, Itachi would do the same. The pierced man often wondered if all Uchiha did that.

After splashing water on Madara, he sat down at his desk.

"Hey, Pein. I was so hot, I caught on fire."

Pein groaned more. "Pathetic joke."

Madara activated his Sharingan and created genjutsu flames. "HA! I'M EVEN HOTTER NOW!" (xD lmao, couldn't resist, Jodie. :3 ONE OF DAH BEST FOLLOWERS IN THE WORLD BTW!)

Pein closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, Madara was seriously giving him a headache. "Madara. It isn't funny."

Madara stuck his tongue out at him. "Says you."

"Look, what is it that you want."

"Well, you don't chat anymoorrre!"

"I have a very good reason for that."

"What is it?"

"He's in this room."

Madara looked around then pouted. "Blaming yourself isn't gonna help."

Pein sighed for what seemed to be the hundreth time. "Madara."

"Yeah?"

"Just...leave."

A/N: SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! Maybe next chappy will be longer.

Madara: Pein! You're so mean!

Pein: I deserve to be mean to you of all people.

Madara: Oh...right...


End file.
